Final Fantasy X3 An endless story
by Yuna Da killa
Summary: C'est une l'aventure de Yuna et tidus après Vegnagun, avec leur petite fille, Lenny, et quelqu'un d'autre d'assez spécial. Reviews please...!
1. Prologue

**Fanfic de Final Fantasy X / X-2**

_J'ai créé ce fanfic avec l'intention de peut-être, un jour, si c'est possible (enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire...) l'envoyer à square soft (ben oui, ne sait-on jamais).  
_

* * *

**Final Fantasy X-3 ≤ An endless story ≥**

_Prologue_  
  
Le ciel est bleu et la mer est calme. Le vent fait bruisser les feuilles des arbres de Besaid Island. Yuna, ex-summoner et sphere hunter en congé de maternité, marche tranquillement sur le sable fin, elle réfléchie, tout en frottant pensivement son petit bedon. La longue robe blanche vole au gré du vent qui caresse doucement sa figure encore juvénile pour quelqu'un qui va avoir vingt ans.  
  
-Hé, Yuna!  
  
C'est Tidus, le futur papa. Il accoure pour voir sa dulcinée qui c'était échappé et qui l'avait laissée seul avec Wakka, qui tenait absolument à lui donner quelques conseils au sujet de la paternité.  
  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul avec lui? questionna Tidus.

-Parce que, j'en avais assez des «Vidina ci... Vidina ça...». De toute façon, Wakka ne pourra nous être d'aucun secours, répondit Yuna avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Rassure-moi, c'est bien un enfant qu'on va avoir et non je-ne-sais quel monstre comme Sin qu'il faudrait encore combattre... demanda le papa avec un petit rictus. Devoir de nouveau affronter Sin, ça lui donnait des cauchemars.

-Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va avoir un enfant, mais pas comme le petit Vidina à Wakka et Lulu.

-Comment ça pas comme Wakka et Lu? C'est pas un enfant Vidina?

-Ah... Ce que tu peut être épais parfois!

-Ben quoi?

- Ça va être une fille, c'est pour ça que se sera pas pareil!  
  
Et Yuna continua sa marche. Tidus, lui était rester sur place, le bec cloué. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé avec une fille. Toujours il s'était vu jouant avec un petit garçon, lui apprenant à jouer au blitzball, faisant des farces à sa très chère Yuna, avec le petit, bien sûr. Remhi, il aimait bien ce nom, il aurait aimé le donner à son fils.  
  
-Mais une minute! Comment sais-tu que se sera une fille?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.  
  
Si Yuna était sûre et certaine que se serait une fille, se serait une fille. Elle avait prouvé trop de fois quel avait toujours raison, que quoi qu'il arrive, ce qu'elle dirait arriverait. Alors Tidus regardait celle qui était devenue sa femme. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés depuis un an, ils avaient repris la longueur qu'ils avaient la première fois qu'il avait aperçut Yuna, lors de son premier aeons...  
  
S'ils allaient avoir une fille, Tidus voulait à tout prit qu'elle ait les yeux de sa mère, ils étaient tellement magnifiques ; un bleu, un vert... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point des yeux comme ceux là regardent à travers votre âme. Oh! Non... vous ne savez pas à quel point...  
  
Mais le nom...  
  
-Yuna! Attends-moi!

Pendant qu'il pensait, Yuna avait continuée à marcher et elle était rendue sur le bord du quai. Elle se retourna pour le voir arriver. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle l'aimait tellement, plus que tout au monde. Elle serait prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup son côté enfantin qui avait su l'aider dans les moments de crise.  
  
-Quoi mon amour?

-Comment va-t-on l'appelée? Si c'est une fille, il faut lui trouver un nom magnifique. Que penses-tu d'Alexiel?

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

-Ah, oui. Dis-moi.

-Lenny...

-C'est pas le nom de la fille qui... je veux dire... avec Vegnagun et Shuyin...?

-Elle s'appelait Lenne et c'est grâce à elle que je t'ai retrouvé.

- Alors va pour Lenny.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Yuna.  
  
Tidus se rapprocha de Yuna et lui donna un doux baiser. Il la regarda dans les yeux et puis se pencha, pour donner le même baiser sur le petit bedon qui, dans environs deux semaines, donnerait une magnifique petite fille du nom de Lenny. Yuna regarda le tout de ses yeux aussi magnifiques qu'incroyables. Il allait être un bon père, ça elle en était sûre.  
  
_Pour la suite j'y arrive, ceci était la prologue de l'histoire, le reste arrivera bientôt! _


	2. Chapitre 1 Une journée éprouvante

**Fanfic de Final Fantasy X / X-2**

_Mot de Yuna Da Killa -- les perso de FF X et de FF X-2 ne sont pas à moi mais les autres... ben oui, ils sont à moi! La chanson aussi, est de moi.  
_  
**Final Fantasy X-3 ≤ An endless story ≥  
**  
_Chapitre 1 -- Une journée éprouvante_  
  
Il y a une semaine à peine, Yuna accoucha d'un premier bébé, qu'ils ont baptisé Lenny. Le travail fut pénible et l'attente longue, mais tout le monde fut ravi d'apprendre que la petite ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère, lorsqu'elle était bébé. Le plus enchanté fut Tidus en apprennent que la petite avait les mêmes yeux que sa très chère Yuna. La seule et unique différence fut dans ses cheveux, blonds.  
  
Lorsqu'on eut annoncé la nouvelle à tous, il y eu de grandes festivités auxquelles tout le monde fut convié. Wakka cessa, à partir du soir même, d'essayer de donner des conseils aux deux jeunes parents car, disait-il, il avait une certaine difficulté avec les filles en bas de 17 ans, ce que rendait nos deux amoureux très heureux! Fini le baratinage de Wakka!  
  
L'un après l'autre, tout les villageois virent souhaiter leurs meilleurs veux de bonheur à la petite et aux deux parents. La soirée menaçait de s'éternisée lorsque Yuna avisa tout le monde que la journée avait été très éprouvante pour elle et Lenny et le village tout entier les raccompagnèrent à la maison que Tidus et Yuna s'étaient fait construirent près de la berge. Les amoureux transi purent enfin être seuls. Bien, pas tout à fait seuls...  
  
-Alors, tu vas mieux maintenant?

-C'est vrai que la journée a due être une rude épreuve pour toi.

-Pour tout t'avouer, Tidus, j'aurais préféré avoir à battre Sin une autre fois plutôt que d'avoir mal comme j'ai eu mal aujourd'hui, répondit-elle.  
  
Tidus eut un mouvement de recul. Il était bien content que les hommes ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants. Avec tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés la dernière fois pour tuer Sin, ou plutôt son père, Jecth, il n'essayait même pas de s'imaginer la douleur qui résultait d'un accouchement.  
  
-Ça fait si mal qua ça? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, on appelle ça souffrir.

-Ouch!  
  
Yuna tendit les bras vers Tidus, elle portait toujours Lenny.  
  
-Allez, prend-la.

-Tu es sûre, moi je pense pas que se soit une...

-Prend-la je te dis! Elle sera correcte, tu seras parfait.  
  
Il prit alors la petite. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Il suffisait de lui tenir la tête et de laisser ses bras bien droits pour ne pas la faire tomber. Elle était tellement mignonne. Il se rappela soudain une chanson que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il était petit. Il adressa un signe de tête à Yuna, qui comprit tout de suite ce que son joueur de blitzball voulait faire. Elle répondit par un sourire.  
  
- Comme un oiseau d'or  
Qui vole haut dans le ciel  
Je regarde dehors  
J'attends la cigogne, la belle.  
  
Je t'attendais mon ange  
Et tu es venu à moi  
Même si tu changes  
Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
  
Un jour je ne serai plus l  
Tu devras te débrouiller  
Non ne m'attends pas  
Car c'est moi qui t'attendrai.  
  
Oui tu te rappelleras  
De cette petite comptine  
À ton tour tu la chanteras  
Ma petite blondine.  
  
La petite Lenny s'était endormie dans les bras de son papa pendant qu'il chantait sa mélodie. Tout au long de la comptine, il s'était revu enfant, dans les bras de sa mère, son visage, sa voix, tout lui revenait. Dès que Yuna serait en état de sortir, ils iraient au Farplane tous ensemble, en famille. Il déposa la petite dans son berceau.  
  
-Ta mère t'appelait vraiment «Sa petite blondine»? Hahaha!

-Shuuuuuuuut! Tu va la réveillée, Yuna!

-Désolée, mais elle t'appelais vraiment comme ça?

-Mais non, voyons! J'ai changé la chanson originalement, le dernier couplet disait : De ce petit refrain, mon petit blondin. Mais j'allais tout de même pas traiter ma petite fille de blondin!

-Hahaha!

-Hahaha!  
  
Et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire tout en sortant de la maison.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, Tidus.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Et moi je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Et il va falloir que je sois prudent.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que, commença Tidus en enlaçant Yuna de ses bras. J'ai une magnifique femme et crois moi je vais tout faire pour la gardé.

-Continu.

-J'ai une belle maison sur le bord de la plage.

-Oui.

-Et en plus j'ai maintenant une fille tout aussi magnifique que sa mère et je ne veux pas faire comme mon propre père. Je serais toujours là pour elle.

-Tu as tout à fait raison.

-Yuna, si tu veux demain j'aimerais bien aller à Guadosa...

-Guadosalam, coupa Yuna, pour aller au Farplane.

-Comment sais-tu ça? Je viens d'y penser!

-Moi aussi j'aimerais montrer à mes parents ce que je suis devenue.

-Ouais...

-Et comment on va s'y rendre?

-Tu verras demain.

-Mais...

-Mon petit mari se fait vieux, blagua Yuna, il n'aime plus les surprises!

-Mais non!

-Alors j'en ai une pour toi.  
  
Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et sauta dans ses bras. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
-Aller, c'est l'heure du dodo maintenant, maman, s'écria Tidus.  
  
_Ah que c'est cute! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas faire ça tout le long. Mais où sont donc passé les autres persos??? _


End file.
